


Moonlit

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Camping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Save Him That Poor Man, Smut, Summer Camp, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Washington Knows What's Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You’ve been working at summer camp, Camp Rochambeau, as a counsellor for a while with your closest friends and boyfriend. One night, you and Laf can’t keep your hands off each other... so you’ll have to find a way to sneak something in in the dark of his bunk.





	

It's a day like any other at Camp Rochambeau, wilderness overnight summer fun camp. Alexander, John, and Hercules had just come back from the junior camping trip, Thomas and James were supposed to be teaching intermediate swimming, but you were pretty sure James was too sick to even come out of Cabin 6 (and Thomas was too worried to leave his side), Aaron and Charles were on first aid duty, Eliza and Maria were overseeing junior arts and crafts, Angelica and Pegs were doing intermediate archery, which left you and Laf... to the sailing.

"Good day for sailing, at least," you mumble as you squint, the breeze blowing your hair, "The lake'll get some good wind power."

"Mmm... I'm sorry, did you say something, ma chou?" Laf whispers, leaning in, "I was distracted by the little juncture of your jaw and your neck, where I always make you squeal." You let out a laugh.

"Lafayette Motier, you frisky fuck!"

He grins, and picks you up while showering a billion kisses over your face. You soon get to thinking about last night, when you two had sneaked out of your cabin once you were sure everyone was asleep to stargaze on the docks. The water bugs were out, as were the fireflies, and it was all so romantic... you half expected Hercules, John and Alex to pop out from the reeds to sing 'Kiss The Girl'. Laf, of course, needed no prompting in that department- he certainly delivered with his lips, as per usual. But, as Washington had a zero tolerance policy on horny teenage antics at his camp ("I've seen Friday the 13th and Sleepaway Camp, I know what y'all are up to behind my back!")  you hadn't gone anywhere with it last night. After an hour or so of simply cuddling beneath the stars, you had somehow gravitated to his lap with your back to his chest, his sweet voice whispering the most beautiful things you had ever heard in french in your ear... and, Laf being Laf, had two fingers up your skirt. You had come so close to the touch, almost tugging your panties down, when you two heard a splash across the lake. Fearing a total slasher flick moment, you had kept yourself huddled behind Laf, who had since put on the macho act and vowed to protect you. The two of you made your way through the forest (which was actually quite creepy at night), and over to the site of the splash... only to find three twelve year olds, peer-pressuring each other into skinny dipping.

Well.

 _"Off to bed with you!"_ Laf had barked, scaring the children senseless. You tried to appear angry, but just ended up laughing your head off. The disturbance of what has since been christened the Great Pre-Pubescent Foley Of Cabin 8 (John and Alex's cabin; figures) prevented you from finishing anything with Laf that night. Needless to say, you're looking to fix that.

"A little lost, cherie?" Laf smirks, and you direct your attention back to him as he sets you down. You had finally made it to the docks through the forest path, the warm mid-day sun shining over both of you pleasantly. There were three shores on the small lake, that were each used for different purposes; this one, had a beaten up sign that read "Delaware Beach."

"Hm? No, I was just thinking, babe," you reply swiftly with a smile and a quick peck to his lips. You remove your shirt to reveal the camp uniform over your red bikini, the beach shorts purposely loose so Laf could catch a glimpse of the string of your tiny bottoms pulled tight over your hipbones. His eyes roam your body, and stall at your breasts that are quite visible under the white shirt... that's when you know you'll have to formulate a real good excuse as to why you can't walk tomorrow.

"(y/n), (y/n)! Are we going to learn how to steer boats?" Theo, a cute junior kid who'd been coming here forever, asks you. You nod.

"You betcha, hun."

"Like Moana?!" Philip asks excitedly, bouncing around and almost falling off the dock. Lafayette steadies him.

"More like Hai-Hai in your case, mon ami," he deadpans, and you quickly string up the sails.

"All aboard, lifejackets on and secured!"

The children get on the sailboat, and you make sure to bend over in full view of Lafayette's line of sight- he'd get the same view tonight, of course. You hear his breath hitch, but when you turn away, he reluctantly starts the lesson.

As you're sailing past the east shore of the lake, Vernon Point, you find Thomas and James making out in the water, their kids laying belly up and tanning on the dock.  

"I see you're taking the swimming lesson seriously," you smirk, and Thomas breaks away from his boyfriend's lips temporarily to snark back at you.

"A little sun'll do 'em all good... pasty little fuckers."

"I'm telling Director Washington you called us a bad word!" someone shrieks.

"Do it and die, Susanne," the southern counsellor shoots back to the little girl, which seems to promptly shut her up.

"And I see you're feeling better, James," you remark, and James turns around, lips swollen.

"Significantly," he croaks, and Thomas growls ferally, going back in for another kiss. You laugh and shake your head, floating past on the boat. Laf is still up there, giving the rope lesson... what you wouldn't give to have him tie you up with those same ropes, the harsh tug of the material against your raw, sensitive wrists-

"Would you like to take over, (y/n)?" Laf asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and you rip your eyes from his crotch. How did they get there in the first place? Shit.

"Oh! Y-yeah! Okay, so the knot is _absolutely_ key, um... George Eacker, stop trying to knock Philip off the bow, you know he can't swim!"

The rest of the day is agony. Torture. Nothing you had ever asked for. Lafayette's rippling muscles are getting in the way of everything you try to formulate speech-wise, and you can see the outline of his dick beneath his uniform swim trunks... he's so fucking hung that even soft he's prevalent.

The warmth pooling between your legs is even more intense by the time the evening campfire comes around.

"Alright," Hercules says, resting his elbows on his knees as the glow of the fire illuminates his features, "What I'm about to tell you is so scary... so terrifying... so utterly _shocking_ that you'll have to sleep with the lights on tonight! This is the story... of-"

"Jefferson's hair!" Alexander cuts in, wiggling his fingers around and making ghost noises. The campers seem to find this hilarious, but James and Thomas are not amused from where they sit with their group.

"The story of the _Woodsman_ ," Hercules finishes properly.

"Isn't that the guy from the Wizard of Oz?" Philip whispers to Theo, who shakes her head.

"No, that's the Tin Man."

"Are you sure we should really be telling them this story?" Aaron asks, knitting his brows, "It's a little... adult, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Burr," Laf calls, "You are the worst!" John joins in, heckling their friend as Alex laughs into his sugary mug of coffee. Aaron just sighs, throwing up his hands. He was probably the only good counsellor here, who took his job seriously. The children all huddle up and lean closer as Herc begins the story.

"It all started back in '84, when a dude named Jimbo Jones got into a wood-chopping accident..."

As you listen to one of your best friends tell the story in grave, (unnecessarily gory, as only Herc would) detail, you feel Lafayette shift on the log beside you. As Hercules continues to describe the deranged psychopath that stalks the woods of Camp Rochambeau for revenge, you suddenly feel Laf's hand brush the skin of your bare thigh, and wander a little higher. Thankfully, there's a giant blanket over you and a few other counsellors, so nobody can see... Judging by his ministrations, he's getting restless.

"And they say he can jump out of the woods at any time..." Herc looks around ominously, squinting at all the quivering kids, "Yelling his chilling last words-"

"SHOWTIME!" John yells with a maniacal laugh, jumping out from behind a tree swinging a prop axe right into Charles Lee's head. Charles lets out a bloodcurdling scream, whipping around to glare at his mortal enemy. Philip faints into a shaking Theo's arms. Herc has his head in his hands, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks- even Maria looks a little startled. Alexander high fives his boyfriend, and Laurens sits back down with a dumb grin on his face. Lafayette gives an appreciate chuckle and you both high five Herc. The group settles down.

"Alright- GWash wants y'all in bed in ten minutes!" Hercules calls, then pauses, looking around at everyone. "But we won't tell if you won't." The kids cheer, and you watch Aaron facepalm.

No wonder parents complained about this god damn camp.

"No more marshmallows though, everyone," you say, "That goes for _everyone_." Thomas stops dead from across the fire, three stuffed in his mouth. You roll your eyes, and Herc speaks up again.

"You know who tells great ghost stories?" he grins. "'Liza does."

Eliza flips her long hair over her shoulder, smiling. "Well... I do know one. But..." she sighs dramatically, peering off, "I don't think you kids can handle it."

"Awwww-!"

"No, no, it's just _too_ scary."

"Nooo, please-!"

"Well..." she laughs, "If you insist. But Peggy'll have to help me, cause she knows this one- the _Blue Baby Bonnet_."

As two of the Schuyler sisters begin to act out the legend, you feel Laf's hand move even higher, barely grazing the sensitive spot on your inner thigh that gets you tingling. You let out a tiny moan, shifting ever so slightly. At this, he leans in, turning his face away to whisper in your ear, "Hmm, does ma princess need her daddy?"

You suck in a breath, maintaining your smile for appearances and the children around. You clap every time Eliza needs thunder in her story, but you're also invested in what the salacious frenchman beside you has to say.

"I assume you do... why else would ma cherie be so dripping wet?"

"Laf," you breathe quietly, and you feel his long fingers graze dangerously close to your panties, under your shorts. He evades the hem of the shorts, and goes straight for your clit, rubbing small circles through the fabric.

"Ahhh," you moan softly, and Eliza turns to you.

"Well... I mean, that's not exactly the noise her mother made when she came back to find what had happened, but close enough!" She goes on with her story as Lafayette leans in again.

"I wonder how hard I can make you beg for my long, thick cock... how badly do you want it?"

"I want it so badly," you mumble, his beard scratching your cheek as he hums again.

"What do you want, cherie?" His lips ghost over your ear, down to your jaw. You seriously hope no one's watching- it's dark, with lots of shadows cast from the fire, so you're probably good.

"I..." you bite your lip, "I wanna ride your thigh, then ride your dick. I want you to make me cum so hard the whole camp knows it's you who fucked me," you whisper back with a blush, and Lafayette casts his gaze down, chuckling at what might appear to others as a joke you told him.

"In due time," he promises, letting up on his rubbing, and you groan in disappointment. John looks over to you, and sees your face... he knows what it's like to have lots of semi-public sex, courtesy of his kinky shithead of a boyfriend, so he can immediately tell what's going on. He stifles a laugh, and James speaks up now.

"Bedtime, everyone."

"But-!"

Thomas interjects. "Nah, y'all little shhh... _oelaces_ gotta get into bed, so we can too," he corrects himself quickly. James sighs.

"Yes. Remember- wakeup call is seven AM sharp, and Washington makes no exceptions."

"Takes no prisoners, more like," Angelica yawns.

"He sure as hell doesn't," Alexander mutters, "Not even for us big people."

"Oui oui, off to bed," Laf says, clapping his hands almost a little too eagerly, and you join in with a little send-off.

"Sleep tight- we'll all be in to check on our cabins once we get the fire doused and the pit cleaned up, so brush your teeth and get going." The kids get up sluggishly, moaning and groaning about having to go to bed, so you cross your arms. "Do you really want the _real_ Jimbo Jones to get you?!"

The kids quickly disperse, chatting nervously amongst themselves about the plausibility of the legends they had just been told. Lafayette smirks your way, and you literally cannot even wait until you're off your feet, in his arms, and in his bed. Heading back to the cabin you're supposed to share with Peggy (you switch with Herc whenever she wants to sleep with her boyfriend and you want to sleep with yours), you grab your night stuff, and oversee the bedtime preparations for the kids.

"What's Laffy Taffy doing here?" one of your cabin kids asks you. It's kind of cute how they call him that.

"He's just saying good night to me," you smile, tucking her in.

"Ohhh," she looked over to her friend knowingly, "Does this mean Hercules is coming over to be our monitor again?"

"Uhhh..." you murmur, unsure of how much she knows.

"My mommy says when people like each other a whole lot, they like to hug all night when they go to bed. Is that what you're doing with Laffy Taffy?"

"That is exactly what we are doing, ma petite fleur," Laf comes in behind you with a little boy hanging off his leg, "I love to hug (y/n), more than the world. Do you have anybody you like to hug a whole lot?" You can't contain the smile- your boyfriend is adorable.

"Well, I like to hug my mommy, my mama, my grandpa, my granny, my friend Jessica, my uncle, my dog, my cat, my hamster..." she trailed off, yawning and falling asleep. You look back at Laf.

"Thank god you know how to do that." He flashes you a kiss.

"I have many tiny cousins back in France." He then turns out the light once everyone's in bed. As you're leaving Cabin 10, Herc shows up at the porch, fist bumping you and Laf with a wink.

"Don't be too loud, though," he warns, "Wash's got eyes and ears everywhere."

"Merci. We will keep that in mind, mon ami."

Herc nods. "Got you, fam."

Glancing around conspiratorially and fixing his coat, Herc slips into your cabin to find Peggy in the dark. You giggle, and Laf leads you down the beaten path, illuminated by a plastic battery-run torch kept outside every cabin in case of emergency. Your favourite part of summertime at Rochambeau, while you love being around the kids and the fun outdoor activities, is the shenanigans you get up to after hours. There's nothing more thrilling than sneaking through the brush in the middle of the wilderness to go get down.

When you finally make it to Cabin 4, you sneak in quietly with Laf, making sure not to step on a board or anything that would wake the kids. Thankfully, the bunk for the counsellors in every cabin is placed in the main entrance, so the three rooms that house the rest of the inhabitants aren't immediately near.

Laf takes your hand, easing you on top of him on the bottom bunk.

"Shouldn't we do this on the top?" you breathe, his hands already hurriedly undoing your bra, "In case someone walks in on us?"

"Ma cherie, if we fucked up there, we would break it," he whispered back with a low chuckle, and you laugh, beginning to massage him through his shorts. He responds with wandering hands, feeling down your shoulders and to your hips. Your bra slips out from under your shirt, but before you take your top off, you think of something.

"I'll keep it on, just in case," you murmur, and though Laf looks a little disappointed, he nods. You smirk. "Don't fret, baby... you can still touch me all you want." Lafayette eyes you hungrily, as if he wants to devour you, and you lean down into him, letting his lips latch onto your neck. He groans, admiring the deep purple mark he left on your collarbone.

"How are you going to cover that up tomorrow, mmm?"

"Lots of concealer and an out of season scarf," you grin, and push him down, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. After making out for a few minutes, you start feeling so hot you can barely breathe. Lafayette is dry humping you from beneath, his cock, which has filled out nicely by now, slotted between your legs and providing some stunning friction to bounce back against. But you don't just want to grind against him- you need him inside you.

"You've been such a good girl for me, hm?" Lafayette mumbles affectionately, playing with your hair, "Such a good kitten for daddy."

"Yeah, I've been good," you repeat, letting out a little whine. You want to taste his dick so bad that you begin to mouth kisses down his chest, to his stomach, down to where his penis is restricted tightly against his abdomen in boxers.

"Ahhh, tres jolie," he whispers, watching you slide down, and his eyebrows shoot up when he sees you going down on him.

"I want to taste you for hours," you grin back up, "I wanna watch your face when I take you in my mouth and put these lips to good use." Laf groans.

"(y/n), what you do to me..."

"Try not to moan too loud," you smile, and throw the covers over your head as you settle between your boyfriend's legs. You then take him out of his boxers, feeling the heavy weight of his erection in your hand before giving a tiny lick to his tip. His head falls back into the pillow, a sharp puff of air escaping his lips, and he lets his thigh slide between your legs, so you can ride it. Slowly dragging yourself against him and humming, you continue to take him in his mouth, this time all the way down. Laf's nose scrunches up as he pants your name softly.

"So thick," you comment, "You've got such a nice cock, Laf... mmmm...." Closing your mouth back around him, you hollow out your cheeks, taking time to trace your tongue along every vein and unique dip on the underside. A few more minutes of this, the quiet slurping noises under the sheets and bounce of your wet panties against his knee arousing you both, Laf grimaces, rubbing a soothing hand down your head.

"Ma chou, I... ahhh am so close... I do not want to leave you unsatisfied."

Suddenly, you both hear a very small voice emerge from one of the rooms, and see a little kid come over.

"Laf? Herc?" they ask meekly. You stall your movements, hoping the kid can't see the lump under the sheets in the dark. Lafayette swallows, closes his eyes, fakes rousing awake, and smiles warmly.

"Andrew," he says, yawning, "Hercules has gone to get some tea from the mess hall. Are you alright?"

You listen in as the kid explains that he misses his family, and that he is homesick. As Laf is formulating an answer and relaying it to the child, you take him all the way in again, feeling him hit the back of your throat.

"Yesss, I completely understand," Laf tried, biting his lip hard, "H-Have you tried thinking of what they are doing now? Perhaps your mere or pere are sleeping... perhaps they are watching a film?"

Andrew smiles, and from where you are, you hope he doesn't want to go home. That would require Laf getting up and taking him all the way to the nurse's office at the other side of the camp, which poor Martha ran 24/7, to call home.

"Are you alright then, petit ami?" Laf asks, and he has to suppress a moan as you lick him obscenely. After a minute, Andrew answers.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back to bed. Thanks."

You both exhale a sigh of relief, then Laf waves to the kid as he toddles back to bed.

"That was close," you hiss as Laf pulls the blanket up. He gives you a stern look, and you giggle a little, letting him pull you back up to him.

"I was going to come all over your face without warning," Lafayette whispers to you with a growl, "What a surprise that would have been, non?"

You grin wickedly. "Not an unwelcome one." You giggle, surging forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Laf's head falls back to the pillow so that your body is completely resting on his. His hands find the back of your head, threading through your hair and whispering his intentions to you.

"I am going to fuck you until you cannot move," he growls, soft, innocent personality momentarily broken, "I am going to make you come so hard you will scream my name and wake the whole camp."

"Get down to doing," you whisper back, and roll your hips down against him.

"You are wearing too much, ma cherie," he hisses, and flips you over, making you squeal. He kisses your neck again, pulling your panties down. Tossing them completely off, he brings his fingers to rest on your inner thigh, teasing the soft skin there with little tickling circles. Shivers run up to your core, and you groan quietly, wiggling your hips to try and get him to touch you properly. He smiles, and patters his fingers even closer.

"Is... this what you want, ma fleur?" he asks, eyes wide and innocent. You nod feverishly, and he barely grazes your clit with his thumb. "Oh, this? Are you quite certain?" You glare down at him, and he laughs. "Excuse moi... I think I do, in fact, know what you need." With little warning, he slides two fingers into your pussy, curving them up and eliciting a soft, breathy sigh from you.

"Laf..." you gasp, "Lafayette..."

"Could you come on two of my fingers alone, ma cherie? I bet you could if we tried very hard..."

"Laf, _please_ ," you encourage, and he chuckles again, adding a third. You let out a string of not-so-hushed moans, light and airy, and though Lafayette is adjusting himself so that his boner gets a little friction, you marvel at his self control. He was always a gentleman in the bedroom, though- almost disregarding his own strong sex drive for your pleasure first. When you're sure you're going to come, he pulls out his fingers, leaving your chest heaving and fists clenching in the blanket. You look down in disappointment, and all you can see in the dark is his frizzy bun by your stomach.

"Laf!"

"Shhh... we don't want to wake the Woodsman, do we?" he teases, and you swat him as he finally tosses one leg over you. Spreading your legs for him and wrapping them around, you reach under the mattress and feel around for the stash of condoms... pulling one out, you pass it to Laf, and he rolls it on, the crinkle of the foil plus the crickets outside the only sound you can hear for miles. Laf tries to prop your leg up higher and spread himself out a little, but ends up half-slipping off the bed... you have to stifle a laugh at his disconcerted little frown; you always have problems with this- the beds were cramped, mostly because they weren't made for two. George's horny teenage proof cots strike again.

"There, I have figured it out," Laf whispers triumphantly, "If you put your right leg over my shoulder, and I keep my left leg down at the foot of the bed, we can do this." You do as he says, and he slowly eases himself inside of you, the slide easy with how wet you already are. His girth increases as he buries himself further, stretching your walls, and it feels so fucking good you feel you could come on his cock right there.

"Move, ahh, daddy, please," you murmur, taking in a sharp breath, and he draws out, pushing back in even deeper. Lafayette continues to thrust in and out of you, carefully and masterfully rubbing circles around your clit, and you trace patterns down his naked, muscular back.

"Dig them in," Laf whispers in your ear, "Go ahead and mark your daddy, (y/n), ma chou, for I am yours." You cry out softly, scraping your nails up his back, and Laf groans at the stimulation, quickening his thrusts. After a few seconds of moaning, he begins to really pound into you, babbling in french as you squeeze around him and arch your back into his arms. Adding to the already amazing mix of sensations, his hard chest is pressed tightly against yours, massaging your breasts between the two of you and sending sparks of pleasure down to your core.

Suddenly, his foot slips, and it lands on the floor off the bed, but that only spurs him on faster, using his footing for more power and leverage. Driving into you like you need it more than air, Laf whispers all the things he's feeling to you as your breath comes out in short, gasped out puffs.

"Je veux te donner tout mon sperme... tu es à moi, mon amour, tu es la plus belle créature vivante que j'ai jamais vue, j'ai besoin de t'entendre gémir pour moi..." _(I want to give you all of my cum... you are mine, my love, you are the most beautiful living creature I have ever seen, I need to hear you moan for me...)_

"Laf," you shudder, and he bites down into your shoulder as you come hard around him. He makes sure you have hit your climax before releasing himself, his warm seed shooting into the condom. His body shivers with oversensitivity and exhaustion, the muscles in his arms keeping him up threatening to give out. You ease him down over you so that his head is buried in your neck, and your breath steadies as he makes little noises that resemble a cat. You turn over in preparation for some rest- you had to sleep, as you had to wake up fifteen minutes earlier than the rest to switch beds back. You smile, patting his head, and he kisses your earlobe.

"J'taime," he murmurs sleepily, tugging off the condom and tying it blindly. You breathe in the scent of french lavender in his curls as his big arms wrap back around you.

"J'taime plus que le monde," you mumble in reply, kissing him on the lips one last time. 

\-----

The next morning at 7:30 AM in the Mess, Washington looks utterly fatigued.

"What's wrong, sir?" Alex asks, walking by with a monstrous coffee mug, "Ya look like somebody just ran you over with a double decker tank."

George blinks at him, sighing. "I appreciate that, Alexander."

"Nah, but you do look a little loopy," John tilts his head, throwing one leg over the bench seat, "You good, sir?"

"I was up very late last night, John- some animal near the lower cabins was making a racket. I tried to go out and search for it in the forest, so I could shoo it away, but..." He rubs his temples. "It just kept going."

Lafayette plops down beside you, peeling the lids off the six tapioca pudding cups he had nabbed from the kitchen. "Mon general," he nods, because that's a name that just kind of stuck for George since you had been coming here.

"Lafayette," he nods, "Did you happen to hear the strange creature lurking around your cabin last night?" You pause, and Laf's eyes widen earnestly, reply not skipping a beat.  

"Oh, monsieur, I'm afraid I did not... but I think I did hear an awful disturbance around Cabin 6. Thomas?" he smirks at his close friend, and Thomas and James blush furiously.

"We didn't-"

"There wasn't-"

"I didn't hear any-"

"Well," George nods, "I'll sure have to keep my attention on that cabin. Don't want any of those raccoons."

"No we don't," Thomas grits out at you two, and you and your boyfriend collapse into giggles as George gives you a knowing look- _nothing_ gets past that man.


End file.
